bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mochinen Yasuyoshi
|age =825 |birthday = February 14th |height =5'8"; 172.72cm |weight =199 lbs. |residence =Soul Society |affiliation = 13th Division Gotei 13 Kidō Corps (former) Twelfth Division (former) |occupation = of the 13th Division |education =Shin'ō Academy |alias = |epithet = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |shikai =Myōgiri |bankai =Myōgiri |resurrección = |primum = |ultimus = |leitmotif = |debut =Unnamed Bleach Story }} Mochinen Yasuyoshi (安吉 餅年, Yasuyoshi Mochinen) is the of the Thirteenth Division for the Gotei 13, previously being part of the Kidō Corps and the Twelfth Division. Prior to becoming the Captain of the Thirteenth Division, the division lacked a Captain and Lieutenant, due to both the former and the latter mysteriously disappearing. At this time, the Thirteenth Division was nothing but a medical group that followed the orders of all the other divisions within the Gotei 13, using them as they saw fit. It wasn't until Mochinen passed the Captain's Proficiency Test did the division gain a Captain. Eventually, he filled in the Lieutenant spot by promoting Tempura into the position. Personality Throughout his time as a Captain, and even before, Mochinen has most commonly displayed a flamboyant personality. Accompanied with his words, he often does several motions, such as using his hands, putting his hands on his hips, or making a condescending kissing face at the person he's talking to, perhaps as a way to mock them. Because of this, he is often an eccentric that tends to cause issues for him, and his Division, such as when he is sentenced to court on several counts for perversion, towards the male members of the Gotei 13, or harassment. While he can be flamboyant, he can also be serious and critical when the situation needs it. This is mostly seen whenever he is treating a patient for whatever issue is ailing them. He would often ridicule the person for their choices, such as their incompetence when it comes to not understanding their place, training more than they need to. Another factor of this is when the patient tries to self-diagnose themselves, lies to him, or simply omits something that could help in the diagnosis, attempt to not follow instructions for treatment, among other things. These situations causes for Mochinen to become annoyed at their unwillingness to cooperate and bring forth a "punishment", often resulting in physical harm. Simply by mannerisms, appearances, or otherwise, Mochinen has also displayed the ability to properly deduce the issue the patient has before they even sit down in front of him. Mochinen is very fond of thinking himself as the fastest being within Soul Society, going as far to say that he is the fastest without any contest. He seems to get prideful over this self-imposed title, often ignoring any type of scrutiny that would affect the reputation of said title. Because of his duties as a doctor, Mochinen does not refuse to service a patient, regardless of race or allegiance. If they seek his help, he will heal them, but he makes no promises in making them return to their prime state, or if he won't inflict further injuries upon them. He only promises to make them functioning. Relationships Tempura Being his Lieutenant, Mochinen often relies on Tempura to assist him, especially on matters when it comes to keeping track of things, making her an assistant of sorts to him. He doesn't seem to give her a type of nickname, as he does with everyone else, where some believe it's a sign of respect. However, he admits that calling her "Tempy" sounds stupid. Regardless of all this, Mochinen cares deeply for the safety of his Lieutenant, especially because he knows of her backstory, often getting in the way of her battles if someone tries to harm her more than they should, causing for him to berate him later for not allowing her to fight her own battles. Amaya Choei During their time within Shin'ō Academy, Mochinen and Amaya grew to become close friends. Even as Captains, Mochinen continues to tease and mess around with Amaya, even if the latter has had a drastic change in personality after the genocide of the . Regardless of the change, Mochinen is still very attached to Amaya, and often tries to make him smile, even if at the expense of himself. Some, however, within the Thirteenth Division see Amaya and Mochinen's relationship as a doctor hovering over his patient, where the latter is trying to "cure" the former. Mochinen often brings Amaya food, as a sign of worry mostly, because Amaya tends to not eat when he's too busy to do so. At other points, Mochinen would attempt to force Amaya to be more active, instead of burying himself within his studies and work. He affectionately refers to Amaya as "Gravi". Kuchiki Ranma Being a fellow Captain, Mochinen has respect for Ranma. However, they don't seem to talk much, being on neutral terms. Mochinen refers to Ranma affectionately as "Kuchi-Kopi". History Equipment Spirit Cigar is a tool made by the Twelfth Division, as requested by Mochinen. He can often be seen smoking upon a cigarette during most situations, but will stop in other situations. Despite the smoke being beneficial to others, being used a form of healing item, many people don't like inhaling it. Mochinen spends a good amount of his own money to keep his supply abundant. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Mochinen is the highest authority within Soul Society when it comes to healing knowledge, having a high amount of knowledge on the anatomy of , , and more, sometimes that which allows him to deduce the cause of the illness in question by simply watching his patient's movements, speech pattern, or simply from a glance. Along with this knowledge, he has mastered every form of conventional healing , causing for him to search for newer spells so that he can spend less time treating his patients. : Mochinen initially began his time within Soul Society as a member of the Kidō Corps, however he cared very little for being promoted within the group, and more sought the knowledge it would have provided him, after he graduated from Shin'ō Academy. His mastery over Kidō allows for Mochinen to cast high-level Kidō spells without the need for incantation, while still keeping them very much potent, along with the ability to create his own type of Kidō spells for his own benefit, sometimes within the moment during battles. However, because of his position as the 13th Division Captain, he more often uses his Kidō for purposes revolving around treatment, rather than anything else. : Despite being a Captain within the Gotei 13, Mochinen is actually not too knowledgeable about Zanjutsu methods, so his proficiency only extends to basic swordplay methods, along with basic Shinigami duties, such as the method. However, this inability to properly swordplay does not inhibit his relationship with his Zanpakutō. : Despite everything else, Mochinen regards his speed as his greatest asset, which, in truth, is not. Despite this, his Shunpo Mastery is on a level that makes others think he's the fastest being within Soul Society, to which he often agrees with. Whether this is true or not, however, is up for debate, considering a certain other captain's proficiency in the art. His motto for Shunpo is "Get to the scene fast, or your patients will become nothin' but gas!" His Shunpo is at such a high level that he often can get near people without them noticing that he's come to them, until a few seconds later. *' ': Through his extreme movements, Mochinen is able to leave an afterimage of himself behind, one that lasts for several seconds due to how fast he is going. : Because he is not too capable of swordplay, Mochinen focuses his fighting style revolving around his physical prowess. Because of his immense strength and speed, Mochinen is able to effortlessly overwhelm the majority of his opponents by using advanced hand-to-hand moves that they are unable to keep track of. With his knowledge of anatomy of various beings, he is able to take advantage of their weaknesses further by disabling body parts by striking places that would leave the enemy vulnerable. It is also through these quick movements that make it seem as though Mochinen is the blade himself, allowing for him to slice at structures and beings effortlessly, while also keeping up with Zanpakutō and other sharp objects. Mochinen refers to his Hakuda Combat style as a "doctor performing an autopsy on the deceased". : Being a Captain, Mochinen holds a high amount of spiritual power. However, his spiritual power goes above that of an average Captain's, showcasing a frighteningly high amount of spiritual power. He can apply spiritual pressure onto other beings, causing for them to pass out because they are overwhelmed by its very existence, something which he can also apply to objects, destroying them in the process. His Reiatsu is pink. *' ': Because of his overwhelming Reiryoku, Mochinen has made it a point to master how to control it so he doesn't accidentally cause harm to other beings, or structures. He can hide his power, to the point that he can seemingly be unnoticed by those around him. High Intellect: Despite the way he presents himself, Mochinen has a high amount of intelligence, however most of it seems to stem to things relating to medical knowledge. Regardless of this, Mochinen is able to deduce the plans of his enemies, often correct, and figure out counter strategies against them so he can always keep an advantage within battle. Because he is a doctor, he is also well-versed in the usage of psychology, thus allowing him to have a keen understanding of the minds of beings he comes into contact with, abusing this knowledge for his own means if he so chooses to. *'Scientist & Inventor': While Mochinen was part of the Twelfth Division, he studied the way they handled their science and often went about constructing his own things so that he can pursue advances in medical technology. However, despite being an inventor, he is very closed-minded about what he does. Even if it's within his power to create, he will disregard that because he is working on something he deems more pressing, even if the object in question is important for everyone in the long run. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Through his intelligence and understanding on how beings can function, Mochinen can predict enemy movements with at least a 95% certainty rate, constantly giving him an advantage in terms of situations that are war-like. Through this, he an make quick decisions on the spot, allowing for his forces to act upon them without any sort of hesitation, often sealing the fate of the enemy forces. However, there are moments when he would over-analyze a situation that can be resolved quickly, something to which he claims that he's "predicting for future events unrelated to the matter at hand". Enhanced Strength: Mochinen boasts a frighteningly high amount of physical strength, something that he claims he got so that he could operate on anything he wants, no matter how durable they may be. Without having to add any sort of enhancements on himself, he is effortlessly able to break the ground and buildings, where some would require he exert more than needed. However, despite boasting so much, he is also able to have a mastery over regulating how much strength he could output into concentrated parts in his body, as to not cause further collateral damage onto anything but the target in question. Enhanced Agility: Without the usage of Shunpo, Mochinen is an agile and quick person in his own right, able to be faster than most Gotei 13 members in this state. Through this speed, he has very quick reaction times to attacks that he can dodge, along with his quick thinking, making him a dangerous foe. With these methods, he can relatively control the battlefield so it goes to his favor. Enhanced Endurance: Being a physically strong monster, Mochinen has shown he is also an extremely resilient person, capable of harming his weaker opponents in turn when they strike him, even going as far as either denting or completely destroying the weapon in question. His physique often misleads people into thinking that he is a person that cannot take a hit, resulting in their perception to change almost immediately. There are moments when he's struck and shrugs them off, as though they didn't happen. Zanpakutō Myōgiri (命切り, Life-Sundering) is the of Mochinen Yasuyoshi. In its dormant state, it appears as a Tantō, having an emerald guard, with a flamingo pink colored hilt-wrapping, finally being accompanied with a black sheath. *Myōgiri's form is released upon the command of "Operate" (運営する, Un'ei suru) while Mochinen twirls it around his hand until it disappears, similarly to a magic trick. **Myōgiri gives the ability of cellular manipulation upon his target whenever he would make contact, something that which he isn't excluded from if he so wished. Performing feats such as , Mochinen is able to heal, or damage, himself or others whenever he pleases by bending the cells themselves to his will. Primarily being used for healing purposes, Mochinen has claimed that his Shikai is his greatest healing asset, along with his greatest strength, due to it perfectly embodying what a healer should be like. Because cells are finicky things, they will die out if they're messed with too much, especially in their lifespan. However, Myōgiri allows for Mochinen to essentially revert the cell's lifespan so it wouldn't die out from impact, unless he so willed it to do so. Using these techniques, Mochinen has displayed the ability to virtually destroy every single disease he would come into contact with. Along with these powers, if Mochinen were to put the blood of his target onto himself, making it part of him, he essentially gains a "Medical Chart" of the target within his head, knowing about things such as their blood type, any current ailments, dietary habits and much more. However, if the being in question gains something new to them after this effect, Mochinen would need to re-activate this ability once more. ***'Myōgiri Tōtsū' (命切り, Life-Sundering Pain) follows along the line of pain removal, causing for the pain to be concentrated out of the body upon being harmed by Mochinen. With contact, Mochinen is able to spread the pain to more cells within the body whilst also extracting the pain from the opponent. Before the entire amount of pain is released from the body, Mochinen can choose to explode it, thus causing a more concentrated attack upon the target. Myōgiri Tōtsū.png|Myōgiri Tōtsū *'Myōgiri' (明桐, Vidya Paulownia) is the of Mochinen Yasuyoshi, released upon him making his Zanpakutō appear once more, disabling his Shikai state if it's active, and seemingly snapping it in half. Upon its spanning, a black ooze-like fog emanates from the torn area, enveloping Mochinen in its presence. With his Bankai now active, Mochinen essentially becomes a walking plague, one that affects the environment around him, be it air, particles, or even . However, instead of destroying it, it is instead infected with a virus that will continue to spread itself. The virus in question is the ultimate mixture of all the diseases, ailments, destroyed blood cells, or anything related to, Myōgiri has cleansed within its . Once the fog clears, and Mochinen is seen, his eyes become rolled back all the way into his head, showing complete whiteness in his eyes, the left half of his face is constantly spewing out the substance created by the torn Zanpakuto, while his right leg is completely enveloped by it, also spewing out the substance from where it once was. Mochinen holds complete dominion over the plagues he spews forth, including those that are not part of him, as though he is absorbing diseases and turning them into weapons. He has stated that his Bankai is the opposite of what a doctor should be, and hates using it for the reason of making his workload heavier, along with the spreading plague not distinguishing between friend or foe. Trivia *Mochinen Yasuyoshi uses a modified design of Mikoto Suoh from the Project K series. *Mochinen's first name contains the word "Mochi" which is a type of Japanese dessert. *Mochinen's birthday falls on the same day as Valentine's Day. *The way Mochinen handles his patients is directly inspired by Gregory House's methods from . *Credit to Power for the Kanji, Romanji and English names of Mochinen's Zanpakuto. *Mochinen's Zanpakutō having the same name for its Shikai and Bankai states is an homage to one of the creator's favorite canon Captains within Bleach, whom of which is also the healer for her respective Soul Society. Category:Captain Category:Inventors Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Shinigami